1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transferring biological tissue within the body, and to a treatment method for treating biological tissue.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a laparotomy has been performed when carrying out surgical treatment of a biological tissue inside the body. However, the use of laparoscopy to perform such treatments has become increasing common in recent years. In this technique, a small incision is made in the body wall to form a penetrating hole, and a laparoscope is then passed through this penetrating hole and into the body cavity.
Moreover, in recent years, methods have been carried out which do not require making a small incision in the body wall; rather, an endoscope is introduced into the patient's body through insertion via a natural orifice such as the mouth or anus, and a penetrating hole is made in the wall of a digestive organ, for example, for the purpose of introducing the endoscope into the body cavity. In this method, the biological tissue is then treated by introducing the endoscope and treatment instruments are introduced into the body cavity via the penetrating hole. The use of a medical treatment endoscope such as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application, Publication No. 2007/0167680, for example, has been proposed for this type of technique.